prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE Mixed Match Challenge (March 13, 2018)
The March 13, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana on March 13, 2018. Summary The thrilling second round of WWE Mixed Match Challenge wrapped up with the glorious combination of “The Robe Warriors” overcoming the husband/wife duo of Rusev & Lana in a hard-fought matchup. Watch WWE Mixed Match Challenge | Find out how to cast your vote WWE MMC Second Chance vote Shinsuke Nakamura and Natalya joined this week's edition of WWE's most socially interactive show, chatting with the WWE Universe in the comments section on Facebook Watch throughout the night. Prior to the high-stakes bout, Rusev delayed the action to treat the fans to a special rendition of “Lana is the best! Lana No. 1!” This quickly escalated into an explosive pre-match exchange of blows between all four competitors. When the bell finally rang, Charlotte & Lana kicked off the action, and The Queen took change. When Lana kicked her opponent with a cheap shot during an impromptu test of strength moments later, an angry Flair fiercely responded, “You better to run.” The Ravishing Russian did not take that advice, though, and soon drove Charlotte into the turnbuckle face-first. In the minutes that followed, Lana perhaps looked more impressive than ever. When Lana made the mistake of mocking Charlotte's father, two-time WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair, The Queen made her pay for it. As the match grew more and more intense, Roode and Rusev fought back and forth for the edge with The Bulgarian Brute taking charge and grounding The Glorious One. Despite moments of Roode offense in the subsequent minutes, a devastating kick from Rusev crushed his opponent. However, when Rusev failed to execute a headbutt off the rope, he missed his chance to close down the opposition for good. Charlotte soon reentered the action and took over, eventually locking in the Figure-Eight Leglock. However, with Roode down outside the ring, Rusev pulled his wife back into the corner. The Queen answered by slapping The Super Athlete, but when Rusev got tagged in, Roode was still unable to enter the match. Charlotte responded by engaging Rusev with a series of chops, and The Bulgarian Brute decided to mock her inability to hurt him. As he joked, however, he failed to see Roode climb back into the ring behind him. In a flash, Roode planted his surprised adversary with the Glorious DDT for the huge win. Results ; ; *Bobby Roode & Charlotte Flair defeated Rusev & Lana in a WWE Mixed Match Challenge Second Round Match (11:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 3-13-18 MMC 1.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 2.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 3.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 4.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 5.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 6.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 7.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 8.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 9.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 10.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 11.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 12.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 13.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 14.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 15.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 16.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 17.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 18.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 19.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 20.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 21.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 22.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 23.jpg 3-13-18 MMC 24.jpg See also *WWE Mixed Match Challenge External links * Mixed Match Challenge #9 at CAGEMATCH.net * Mixed Match Challenge #9 at WWE.com * Mixed Match Challenge #9 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE Mixed Match Challenge results